Cartes sur table
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Ce soir, ils donneront tout dans une bataille royale sans merci avant de conclure sur un duel où le bluff ne sera pas permis. Humour.


**Manga** : Death Note

**Personnages** : L'équipe d'enquête sur Kira.

**Disclaimer** : Seule cette histoire m'appartient, tous les personnages ainsi que leur univers sont l'oeuvre de Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata.

**Pairing** : L x une tarte aux myrtilles.

**Notes de l'auteur** : En ce jour du 25 Décembre, voici un one-shot qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec Noël ! C'est juste qu'il traînait dans mes carnets depuis deux ans et que le publier aura été une brusque obsession qui m'a empêché de dormir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après tant de temps passé ensemble, ils pouvaient enfin régler leurs comptes tranquillement, sans personne pour les gêner.

Matsuda avait été le premier à partir. Ironie du sort, c'était lui qui avait été le point de départ de ce qui était devenu un duel sans merci. Mogi avait eu beaucoup de chance, mais ça avait été son seul atout et il fût le deuxième à être éliminé sans aucune pitié.

La partie avait alors commencé pour de bon : Yagami père et fils, L et Aizawa se jaugeaient en silence, chacun tentant de lire les pensées de ses adversaires. Désormais, seules les erreurs de chacun faisaient pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre, la simple chance n'avait plus sa place.

Contre toute attente, Soishiro fut le premier des quatre à partir, éliminé par son propre fils. La tête d'afro s'était révélée coriace mais elle avait eue le malheur de se fixer sur L qui s'en était occupé personnellement.

Les deux incarnations de la Justice avaient deux points communs : leur sens de la compétition et la volonté de détruire l'autre. Ce serait moins drôle sinon.

Ce petit jeu dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Les deux adolescents étaient imperturbables et malgré la fatigue, leurs visages cachaient toute expression pouvant les trahir.

"Selon mes calculs, Light-kun, la probabilité que tu sois Kira est de 6 %, chaque minute qui s'écoule rajoute 0,08 %."

"C'est fini, Ryuzaki. Je ferai tout pour que ce coup-ci t'achève définitivement.

Tout était désormais en place. Chaque note montait en un trémolo visant à jouer l'acte final de ce duel au sommet. La tension devait tomber, il était temps...d'abattre les cartes.

-Quinte flush à la dame. Et toi, Light-kun ?

-Et merde ! Full dames sur 8. C'est pas possible d'être aussi chanceux !

-Allons, Light, tu ne va pas t'énerver pour si peu, intervint Soishiro d'un ton bourru.

Light prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers son cher paternel.

-Ouais, tu as raison. Désolé, je ferai mieux d'aler me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le m-Hey !

Light manqua de s'écrouler lamentablement par terre, la chaîne le reliant à L l'empêchant d'aller vers son ô combien vénéré lit en ces circonstances. Il n'était pas mauvais joueur mais se défouler silencieusement sur son oreiller lui calmerait les nerfs.

"Du calme, je suis censé être le seul ami qu'il ai jamais eu. Respire..."

-Je finis ma tarte aux myrtilles et j'arrive, dit L.

La patience de Light arriva alors à son terme. Au diable l'amitié, la discrétion, le fair-play et toutes ces imbécilités. Il en avait marre.

-Je vais te faire bouffer cette tarte, moi, tu vas voir !

Light empoigna une part de la-dite patisserie et l'enfonça dans la bouche du détective, l'étouffant involontairement (terme à vérifier selon les témoins de la scène). Les policiers présents durent alors éloigner les deux rivaux sous peine d'avoir une autre affaire de meurtre à régler. "Mort par étouffement sucré" les aurait fait rire au temps du commissariat mais ils étaient débordés par l'affaire Kira et avaient trop besoin du numéro 1 mondial en matière d'enquête.

"12 % ...je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse se trahir de cette manière" pensa L.

* * *

Poker, n.m : bon moyen de détendre l'atmosphère entre collègues, à vérifier (source : Matsuda). Jeu faisant naître des réactions hilarante sur les humains (source : Ryuk)

* * *

J'aime bien jouer au poker et je me débrouille pas trop mal dans ce domaine. C'est même la meilleure chose qui me détend quand je n'arrive plus à écrire quoi que ce soit. J'ai écrit cette fic immédiatement après en avoir eu l'idée lors d'un trajet en bus et l'ai très peu modifié par rapport au premier jet, ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent. Ai-je eu raison ou tort ? C'est à vous de me le dire dans les commentaires.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à vous tous,

Koukin


End file.
